Tournaments
Weekly Time Trial Tournament (WTTT) This regular Tournament consists of four Time Trials with a selection of different cars on four tracks with one track changing every week. The player's results for the other three tracks are carried forward into the next week and can continue to be improved. Then, at the end of the week, the tournament closes and the rewards based on the player's group are attributed. The ultimate goal, of course, is the award for Rank A: 300 . Race all four Stages to rank on the Tournament Leaderboard - win huge R$ and Gold prizes when the Tournament ends! Tracks & Cars (05-06-17 to 12-06-17) for the Weekly Time Trial Competition *Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca **NISSAN SILVIA (S15) **Renault Megane R.S. 275 Trophy - R **BMW 3.0 CSL **Ariel Atom V8 **Porsche 918 Spyder Weissach Package *Hockenheimring - Grand Prix Circuit **Audi TT RS Coupe **BMW M3 Coupe **Audi R8 V10 Coupe **Ferrari FXX K **Aston Martin Vantage GTE **Ferrari F14 T *Brands Hatch - Indy Circuit **BMW M3 Coupe **Lexus LFA **KTM X-Bow R **Ford GT **Chevrolet Corvette C7.R *Daytona International Speedway - Road Course Ends 12th June 2017 **Porsche 911 Turbo (2009) **Lexus IS 350 F Sport (2014) **Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG **Lotus 3-Eleven **McLaren F1 **Ferrari 488 GTE For the best car history, project page see : Top Car Picks Formula E Time Trial Competition *Formula E Hong Kong Circuit Ends 10th June 2017 **[[Formula E SRT_01E (ABT Schaeffler FE02)|Formula E SRT_01E (ABT Schaeffler FE02)]] **[[Formula E SRT_01E (NextEV TCR Formula 002)|Formula E SRT_01E (NextEV TCR Formula 002)]] **[[Formula E SRT_01E (Renault Z.E.16)|Formula E SRT_01E (Renault Z.E.16)]] Ranks and Awards for the Weekly Time Trial Tournament Race Teams Tournament To play a Race Team Challenge, the player must join or create a team. The team will consist of an acronym, a motto, and a description. Teams can contain up to 20 members. Each challenge is available from the race teams menu, tournaments are only open for a limited period, normally one day, occasionally two, and can only be played while the Race Team Challenge is open. The following is a list of the regular challenges with brief descriptions of them : *Autocross Annihilation : Win Autocross events, each win earns 1 point towards the teams score. *Distance Challenge : Compete for the highest total Distance using in-game specified car and track. *Elimination Domination : Win Elimination events, each win earns 1 point towards the teams score. *Laps Challenge : Complete laps to score for the team, each completed lap gains a point for the team, sometimes it is one track (eg Monza) or a group of tracks available. (eg American/European) *Overtaking Challenge : Compete for the highest total Overtakes using in-game specified car and track. *Top Speed : Compete for the highest combined team top speed. *Unassisted stipulation : This can be added to any Team Challenge, Steering Assists and Braking Assist should be turned off to score points for the team, Traction Control is not classed as an assist by the game. Once the challenge is complete, the team can collect their competition rewards, the higher the team finish, the more rewards are earned. Rewards differ from challenge to challenge, and are shared equally between all team members. Related Pages *RR3 Wiki:Team Events List of Team Events, for the current release *Thread:166347 Race Teams Challenges Thread, Upcoming Challenges Online Multiplayer Tournament This is the information in-game: These are the prizes: Gallery Category:Game Mechanics